


A mother is always the beginning

by whiskeyandplaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Children, Engagement, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gen, Heaven, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandplaid/pseuds/whiskeyandplaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Dean freed from the clutches of the Mark of Cain and Castiel back at full power, the angel decides to visit someone very special as he hopes to take his relationship with the hunter further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A mother is always the beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notyourmartyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourmartyr/gifts).



> This is the first piece of writing I'm posting here and I'm so excited! This serves as a complement to an ongoing RP my partner and I might publish some day. I'd like to thank my friend Kait (marshmallowdeanie) for being my wonderful beta, as this is a surprise for my Dean. I hope you all enjoy, comments are more than welcome and be ready for some fluff.

That’s exactly what he expected her heaven to look like. Propped up against the armrest of a couch, her blue eyes were attentively following the lines of text of ‘Brave New World.’ Her soft, blond curls were resting on her shoulders atop the white lacy sleeves of her dress, one foot tucked under her as the other was hooked around one of the bars of the wooden rocking crib in which a baby was sleeping soundly, thanks to the soft and regular rocking motion. A sweet, slightly tart, welcoming scent filled the air of the quaint and charming home. As the angel was quietly looking around the room, he saw the source of the smell and smiled, thinking to himself that this explained quite a few things. A plump, steaming cherry pie was cooling down on the counter. Behind it, a window looked out in the back yard where a small boy was playing with a toy car in the grass, sunshine dancing in his short, dirty blonde hair and across his freckled cheeks, green eyes bright and playful. Sounds of birds chirping and leaves rustling with the wind came in through the screen door, the breeze carrying a faint aroma of wisteria.

 

Mary frowned as she let a page slide across her fingers and, tilting her head as if she were trying to listen to something, she rested the edge of her book on her chin.

 

“Dean? You still there?” she called out softly, eyes quickly glancing to the still slumbering infant in the cradle. No answer. “Baby?”

 

“Wha’?” The boy’s voice was finally heard, his distracted tone telling of how focused he was on his toy. He couldn’t be bothered by anything else.

 

“Everything alright?”

 

“Mmh-hmmm.”

 

That was enough to satisfy the mother who tucked back into her book with a quiet, contented sigh. It was almost enough for Castiel to feel bad about interrupting her reading. But this just couldn’t wait any longer. As he walked a bit further into the room, the heels of his shoes made the floorboards crack loud enough for the blonde woman’s blue gaze to rise and meet his.

 

“Hello, Mary.” Castiel’s voice was low and calm, a gentle smile drawn on his lips as he took a few more steps, now standing beside the cradle. One peek inside was enough for the angel to recognize the shape of Sam’s eyes, as he had expected. The former huntress was still looking up at him, silent, as slowly, she slipped her bookmark between the pages and closed the book on her lap.

 

“My name is Castiel, I am an angel,” he continued long enough to see the woman’s face light up with an honest, relieved smile.

 

“I thought that might’ve been you. I know who you are,” she said, shifting her posture and scooting further down the couch, inviting Castiel to sit down beside her with a tap on the cushion.

 

The angel thanked her in a whisper before taking a seat, her presence instantly calming the nervous knot that had set deep in the pit of his stomach. He saw both of her sons in her. He saw Dean in her smile and in the subtle crinkles on the corner of her eyes. He saw Sam in her brow and in the sharp, thin line of her jaw and chin. She smelled like hand cream and magnolias and that’s all it took for Castiel to understand why Dean loved her so much. She had a quiet strength about her, a kind, maternal grace that irradiated from her every breath.

 

“What have you heard?” he asked, lightly squinting his eyes in curiosity.

 

Mary chuckled, shaking her head when she noticed the concern pulling the lines of the dark-haired man’s face.

 

“Mostly good things. Angels have talked over the years. And Dean also speaks to me fairly regularly.”

 

He had heard his lover talk to his mother a few times before. Quiet whispers in the dark, the sound of a thumb brushing over worn photographic paper. Sometimes Dean’s prayers would get mixed up, a few words directed to her reaching his ears by mistake. But he had kept these vulnerable moments for himself, by respect for both Dean and Mary but also because he felt so privileged to have witnessed such a precious moment between a son and his late mother.

 

The angel nodded at her words, somewhat glad to not have to thoroughly introduce himself - he was nervous enough as it was, but this lightened the mood. He didn’t feel like he was carrying an anvil on his shoulders anymore. But still something was keeping him from just taking the jump and telling her what he was there for. Like he needed an introduction he hadn’t really thought of yet, even if he’d spent the last week or two going over this exact moment each second he had to spare. Noticing the tension in Castiel’s shoulders, Mary smirked and got up from the couch in a fluid movement, soft footsteps going into the kitchen.

 

“How do you take your tea, Castiel?” she asked, pouring the hot, clear amber liquid from the kettle into two cups.

 

“Just a bit of honey if you have any, please.”

 

The woman hummed her approval before starting a melody, hips lightly swaying to her tune as she reached in the cupboard to grab a small jar of honey. She put some in both cups, adding a few drops of milk to hers before coming back in the living room, handing the angel his which he accepted with another few whispered words. She sat back down, crossing her legs under the skirt of her dress before taking a sip, blue gaze finding Castiel’s. There was something in her glance, an aware light that he didn’t quite understand. Little did he know that Dean had told her all about his Angel’s eyes and how much he loved getting lost in them. She kept her thoughts for herself, however, and watched as he took a drink from the cup. The sweet warmth he swallowed melted the burden in his throat.

 

“As glad as I am to finally meet you, I doubt you came in just for tea,” she inquired smoothly, barely given the time to dip her lips in her tea a second time before being surprised by a bright, happy coo.

 

Giving an apologetic look to Castiel, she set her cup on the table and stood before leaning over the crib, arms reaching in as her gentle voice murmured a few calming words to the baby she held against her chest. She pressed a kiss to her son’s forehead and, as she sat back down, gently rocking him, she whispered, “We have a guest, Sammy” before looking back at the angel who just couldn’t hold back a chuckle. The knuckle of his curled index finger delicately brushed over the infant’s plump cheek before he let his hand fall back on his thigh. It was time. He took another sip of his tea, wishing for a second that there were some whiskey in there to give him a little liquid courage then set the cup on the table as well. Blue eyes were shining with hope, honesty and fondness, but the quiver in his jaw certainly gave away how nervous he felt.

 

“I’ve come to ask for your blessing. I… Your son and I, we’ve been through much together. I won’t lie and tell you our friendship was flawless, I won’t claim that our relationship has been without bumps and moments of question and uncertainty. We’ve seen the best and worst of each other, we’ve fought, we’ve cried. But most of all, we’ve learned and _loved_. We still do.” He took a deep breath, eyes closed as his teeth nipped the inside of his cheek, long enough for him not to notice right away the joyous smirk curling the corner of Mary’s lips, her eyes misty and sparkling. “I want to make Dean happy, Mary. I want to help him learn to love himself. I want us to build a life together - a home, a family. I want to watch over him as he grows old, carry him to his own Heaven when his time comes and spend eternity with him.”

 

Silence followed the angel’s short monologue, save for the sounds coming from outside. Even Sam had quieted down, head resting on his mother’s shoulder and eyes staring big at the man he’d come to know. But there was nothing but happiness singing in the woman’s chest as she licked her lips, struggling to get the words out. She saw it written all over Castiel’s face, she heard it in the low and virtuous tone of his voice. He shone with care, passion and devotion and she knew her baby would be in good hands.

 

“You really _do_ love him.” It wasn’t a question. Merely a confirmation of what she already knew to be true.

 

“With every piece of my heart and soul,” he completed with a nod, smiling back at her before adding, “If you’ll allow it, Mary, I’d like to propose to your son. I’d also like to arrange a way for you and perhaps a few other special guests to attend the wedding. I… still haven’t thought this whole thing through yet, one step at a time, but I’d be thrilled to see it happen.”

 

“So would I,” she answered in a genuine, lightly choked up chuckle. As one arm still held her youngest son against her chest, her other hand reached out to grab the angel’s, squeezing it tightly. Her eyes just wouldn’t stray from his as she sniffled lightly, determined not to let herself cry. “You have my blessing.”

 

Castiel’s smile widened at her words, a breath pushed out from his chest by relief and happiness as he brought her hand to his lips, pressing a couple thankful kisses on her knuckles. Any small doubts that might’ve remained in his mind were completely erased by the settling tone of Mary’s voice. That’s all he needed to be able to move forward, to put his thoughts into action and dive into this with a peaceful mind. He was now certain he had her support and that meant the world to him. He wanted her to be able to rest easy knowing someone was taking care of her boy – the angel she had told him stories about when he was as small as Sam is, cradled in her arms.

 

“Thank you, Mary… Thank you so much. I truly hope to be a worthy husband,” he said, giving her hand one last brief squeeze before letting it go and standing to his feet, the blonde woman following his motion.

 

“You will be. You already are.” The curves of her face were set in a proud and assured expression, truthful in her every word. She hesitated for a moment, thinking to herself it would be a silly thing to insist on, but her maternal instinct wouldn’t let him leave without being soothed. Looking up at the man that had remained close to her, she smiled sheepishly and said, “Just… Make sure he’s safe.”

 

“Of course. Always.” They shared another knowing look, gazes and smiles crossing before he asked, a motion of his head pointing to the screen door leading outside, “Would you mind at all if I see him before I leave?”

 

Not another word was said; she took a few steps and opened the door for Castiel, peeking outside at the same time to see the boy still playing calmly, sounds of speeding vehicles coming out of his scrunched lips. He thanked her with a nod, taking one last look at the baby she was holding before stepping out onto the wooden deck then down the few stairs to walk on the lush grass. There wasn’t a cloud in her heavenly sky, the sun shining bright and just hot enough to warm up the back of his neck. The Angel rucked up the sleeves of the dark blue Henley he had borrowed from his lover and made his way towards the child who looked up to meet his gaze the moment his shadow darkened the grass around him. Noticing the perplexed and slightly suspicious look the boy was giving him – there really was no denying it was Dean – Castiel chuckled before kneeling down to get to his level. That was enough to satisfy the little one who, despite stopping his game to favor sliding closer to his new friend, now looked entirely relaxed, green eyes detailing the man’s face.

 

“Hello, Dean.” He had said those words hundreds of times but never like this. Never with this light, childish enthusiasm that shone through the typical low gruff of his voice. Castiel opened his relaxed fist towards the child, offering him his hand to shake, but Dean wanted none of that big person business. Instead, he rose on his knees, eyes looking down at his own fingers that had started tracing the lines in the angel’s palm.

 

“Who‘re you, mister?” the boy asked, glancing up at his playmate while still absentmindedly fumbling with his big, wide hand.

 

“My name is Castiel. I’m your guardian angel and one day, we’re going to be the best friends in the world.”

 

“Oh.” The fair-headed child looked at him before shrugging in approval. “Okay,” he agreed without question, pouring his concentration back on his game and inviting the angel to join him by putting a toy truck in place of his own hand in Castiel’s.

 

The two of them played for a while, exchanging few words but smiling and laughing despite that. Already, it seemed like they understood each other on a level that surpassed understanding. Through the few jumps and nimble motions of the boy moving around him, Castiel noticed that he smelled like sunscreen and dirt, like what a child should smell like. A warm feeling took over the angel’s chest at the thought that there was at least a moment in his lover’s life, before all of this was torn away from him, where he was carefree and happy and that one day, they’d be able to offer the same thing to their own children.

 

A few minutes passed before the angel set the toy on the grass and Dean stilled when he noticed, looking up almost gloomily at the friend he knew he was going to have to part with for the time being. Castiel gave the boy a timid smile before speaking up.

 

“I have to go now, Dean, but I’d like you to promise me something… For when you’re as big as me and we go on adventures together.”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“You need to promise me you’ll remember that you are loved. Your mom, your dad, me, even your little brother Sammy. We all love you very much and we always will, not matter what may happen.”

 

Dean looked perplexed, like he just couldn’t imagine ever thinking it wasn’t the case. He knew his parents loved him, they told him every day. And even if he was a new friend, he trusted his guardian angel. Sammy didn't talk yet, he was too little, but he was positive they’d be buddies when he grew up and he had already promised his mom he’d take good care of him. But as he looked deeper into Castiel’s pretty blue eyes – they looked just like the pictures of the ocean his dad had showed him – he saw that he was serious. There was something glum in that sparkling ocean and he didn’t like it. An uneasy, nervous chuckle passed the boy’s lips as he reached out to quickly squeeze the tip of the man’s nose. Maybe making him laugh would help him feel better.

 

“I promise. But _you_ hafta promise you’ll stop lookin’ sad, ‘kay?”

 

Pride swelled the little man’s chest when he saw Castiel laugh and nod. He knew that would work.

 

“I promise.”

 

The angel got up slowly, part of him wanting to stay here for a while still but knowing he had many things to attend to in order to give this visit meaning. He already had plans for the ring, all he needed now that he had Mary’s approval was to ask around for a few favors and talk to Sam and Charlie about how to avoid embarrassing himself. He looked dearly down at the child and said, leaning over to gently pat the side of his head,

 

“Goodbye, Dean.”

 

“Ba-bye Cas-Castiel,” Dean replied in a disappointed sigh before focusing back on the toys splayed around him.

 

One last look around the backyard and Castiel disappeared in a flutter of wings, heart light and somehow never more in love. The question was already burning on his lips and he could hardly wait any longer to drop down on one knee.

 

 


End file.
